


The Girls With Shining Swords

by LittleRaven



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Far, far away, there once were two girls who traveled with swords.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	The Girls With Shining Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



A girl had shining swords. She took them and traveled far from home, deep into a spiraling stone city. At the center, she met another girl, who ran away. The first girl chased her, and caught her, and brought her home. They took up shining swords and fought as allies. Then the second girl hid; the first found her in a farm on the moon, and again they fought together. Years passed. One day they went to a dark old cave. This time they hid together, for a long, long while, until each pair of swords became a shining staff.


End file.
